


Judy's Bad Day

by TheManedWolf



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManedWolf/pseuds/TheManedWolf
Summary: Judy has a rough first day of police training.





	Judy's Bad Day

It was a long grueling day that consisted of one failure after another, but it was finally over, or so Judy thought at least.  
She just wanted to use the restroom and them go to sleep, but it was one of those days where nothing seems to goes right, not even the little things.  
Judy hopped up on the seat of a toilet meant for a mammal much larger than her, but her tired legs and smooth paws failed to get a grip on the slippery plastic seat.  
The rabbit only had time to say "Whoa!" before she tumbled and landed in the cold water, backside first and still fully clothed.  
Scarcely a moment after she landed in the water, she heard her instructor yell out from the the neighboring stall "Filthy toilet, you're dead fluffbutt!"  
Thankfully Friedkin was wrong about the toilet being filthy, the previous mammal had remembered to flush, but that didn't help Judy's pride much.  
Judy tried to climb out of the toilet, but now that her paws were wet, they had even less grip on the seat and bowl, so she just fell back into the water a second time.

Swallowing what little remained of her pride, Judy called out to her instructor "A little help please?"  
Friedkin chuckled and said "What, you can't even handle Zootopia's toilets little bunny?" before slowly standing up and getting dressed.  
The polar bear opened the door of Judy's stall, which thankfully she had only closed, since she couldn't reach the lock.  
Her instructor then reached down with one big paw, and plucked the soaked rabbit out of the water.  
Friedkin saw that Judy was near tears, and so she said in a softer tone "Today's just not your day is it carrot cake?" as she placed her on the ground.  
The polar bear continued "You know, this facility has toilets and showers for smaller mammals, they're further down the hall."  
With her head hung low, and her clothes dripping toilet water all over the floor, Judy walked out the door to go find the little mammals room.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally a greentext, and was first posted on 1/14/2018 (it has since had some minor cleanup done).


End file.
